The present invention relates generally to a push-in type pocket unit in a decorative lighting string and more particularly to a push-in type socket unit having frictional insert means provided interfacingly between relative members thereof. Said unit usually comprises a lamp bulb, a lamp base retaining said lamp bulb and a lamp holder to hold the bulb and base assembly.
In a conventional push-in type socket unit, the bulb is a bare glass body without any metal component such as a screw head attached thereon. Only a pair of conductor wires leading from the filament inside the bulb appears at the rear end of the glass body. The wires are intended to get into contact with a pair of terminals disposed beforehand within the lamp holder when the bulb and base assembly is pushed into said holder. The terminals are in turn to be connected to the power source of the string.
Members of such a conventional push-in unit are held together by their self-containing frictional force with a risk that slippage may cause inadvertent separation of the members.